


Angel With a Shotgun

by nathyfaith



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Ward is not a villain, What if?, double agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ward was indeed a double agent? And what would it be of him if Hydra discovered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With a Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> This kept playing in my mind.  
> Be happy I didn't continued with the drama. But do let me know if you interested in more ;)

**_”I’m an angel with a shotgun_ **  
**_Fighting til’ the wars won_ **  
**_I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back_ **  
**_I’ll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_ **  
**_Don’t you know you’re everything I have?” The Cab_ **

 

It’s been two months of hiding, fighting and trying to reach them. It has been one month since Ward last communicated with them. He had managed to shoot Victoria Hand and two guards as a sad collateral damage, fortunately the former was still alive, and playing dead very well so far. The blood pouring out of her wounds had been Fitz’s idea, Ward had told them by codes in an email everything that was going to happen. They still acted surprised though, if they were going to bring Hydra down, that was the only way.

Except things went south and Hand had somehow managed to give out their location and still escape the facility, sadly by herself, leaving Ward to fight alone against the wolves.

When they finally found the place they didn’t dare to wait for the bad guys to come their way, Skye, Coulson and May are on front taking as many guards as they can. While FitzSimmons are looking for the nearest computer room. When they found it they both screamed  _“_ _Skye!”_

Skye had just shot another man with an ICER, the whole place is a chaos. So she runs to the direction FitzSimmons give her through the comms, they need to find Ward, heaven only know what these people did to him. She had heard more than enough from Agent Wilsom and the Captain while they shared information unto how to find Bucky Barnes as well. The simple idea of the mental torture they could be inflicting at her SO was enough to make her blood run cold. 

She finds the duo, and as she inserts the USB drive in the machine, coping all files she starts the search for their missing specialist at the same time. After what seemed to be an eternity the archive was ready and Skye had opened a footage that showed the room Ward was in. It looked like a horror movie. Ward was restrained, wrists and shins held by strings, his body shaking, screams and pleas echoing in the rather empty room.

May and Coulson ask for a report via comms but Skye is on the move again, she needs to get to him, those screams aren’t human. Ward yells in a guttural way, whatever he is seeing while inside the machine is crushing him. She hears Fitz and then Simmons answering them “She is on her way to Ward, May.”

“It doesn’t look good. Dear God, what have they done to him?” Simmons voice is hoarse with sadness.

Skye is running, her heart pounding in her chest as the image of Grant screaming makes her movements more urgent. When she arrives at the room she can finally understand some of his words. She searches rapidly and warily for foes, but there is nothing expect Ward’s terrified yells and pleas, she puts her ICER inside its handgun holster and approaches his bed.

 _“Stay away from her. Kill me, Garrett, not her! Please, no!”_ Skye finally understands the words escaping his lips.  _“No, no, no, Skye. Come back, come back to me, please wake up. I’m begging you. Skye!”_

Skye sought out to unplug the machine’s connections, she has to disable it and do it fast. FitzSimmons, May and Coulson suddenly show up in the entrance door and as automatic as ever she points the ICER in their direction, her eyes glimmering with unsheathed tears.

“Help me find the—” She swallows her tears and with a shallow breath continues. “I need to find a way to disconnect it!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Too cruel?


End file.
